


Help

by bintellectualmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: M/M, This is supposed to be cute, brief mention of izzy, fluffy tbh, its cute malec, s/o to lex for striking this idea in me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bintellectualmalec/pseuds/bintellectualmalec
Summary: Alec enlist Magnus to help him out with something he doesn't quite understand





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i literally just had a conversation abt how cute it would be if Alec needed help from magnus to use his phone , relationship is established like they kiss n stuff comfortably they are boyfriends okok

Alec sits on the couch of his boyfriend's apartment looking at his phone in confusion as Magnus walks up to him with a omelet and orange juice slightly laughing at the adorable look on his face.

"Alec, dear, are you okay?" Magnus says sitting next to him legs crossed in just his pajamas due to him having just woken up and Alec looks up in surprise before responding to him.

He scoffs, "I didn't even realize that you were there, it's just...", he waves his phone back and front frivolously, "Iz sent me a text with a picture and I have no idea what its supposed to mean."

Magnus holds his hand out indicating to Alec to give him his phone and Alec checks him out smirking, "Mags, you're way older than me, if I don't understand what this means I'm almost positive that you don't either."

Magnus looks slightly offended for a moment before laughing sarcastically back, "Sweetheart, despite the fact that I may be older than even the thought of your great grandmothers grandmother, I am always up to date with my pop culture love. You however, would probably use a meme from 2012 today, actually you would because you've sent me one before and used it like it was new."

Alec tilts his head, "Is a funny picture called a meme, like that's the assigned name for it?"

The older man lets out a sigh and smiles at his boyfriend, "Remind me of how I'm the one who doesn't know anything about current times again? You made a twitter solely for the purpose of trying to get a better understanding of your own generation, got mad and deleted it the next week."

Alec shrugs, "I didn't understand what the purpose of a timeline when I can just watch the news or hear about it around the Institute. Or the idea of following someone, like I don't care about anymore enough to want to know what they're doing that often besides you, Izzy, Jace, and occasionally Clary, besides that I couldn't care less. It's so time consuming for something so non-stimulating, I will never understand the appeal."

Magnus laughs at his obvious angst, putting his food down and looking at him adoringly, "Now that you're done ranting Old man Lightwood, do you mind letting me see what Isabelle said?"

Alec rolls his eyes and mumbles something resembling 'says the one who's 500+' under his breath before handing Magnus his phone.

He takes it out of his hands and reads what she said and once he does, he begins to hysterically laugh, having small tears crowd in the corner of his eyes from laughing so hard causing Alec to roll his eyes again and cross his arms over his chest giving his boyfriend a playful death glare, "What's so funny Magnus?"

Magnus, having finally calmed down, smiles slyly at him before reading his text, "You couldn't figure out what she meant when she sent you a meme of the honeybun baby and said and I quote, 'Issa Deal' after you asked her if she wanted to go to the movies tomorrow? Honey, I thought it was gonna be a difficult one but you got one of the easiest memes out right now."

"Honeybun baby? And the word term 'issa' is not an actual word so how was I supposed to be caught up on 'meme' nomenclature?" He says softly throwing his phone down next to him, "I just got an IPhone like 3 months ago, I shouldn't be penalized for not knowing these things."

This time Magnus rolls his eyes, "That's not an excuse Alexander. It's just so strange that I've been alive for centuries and yet I still seem to be more caught up than you Old man Lightwood." 

Alec does a fake pout and glares at him, "You're more pop-cultured than I am okay? I admit it. I am in my early 20's and you are probably in your early 800's", Magnus hits him on his arm causing the both of them to laugh, "As I was saying I am a child of this generation and I know less, but I'm willing to learn."

Magnus kisses his cheek, "Well at least you are getting taught from the best. Now first lesson: tell me what you think throwing shade means."

The younger boy tilts his head in thought, "I didn't know you could 'throw' shade. There is a rune for it though for when we're in extremely sunny places."

Magnus laughs and Alec chuckles out 'what' and his boyfriend just smiles, "Oh my Alexander, I have so much to teach you."

**Author's Note:**

> issa short fic :) follow me on twitter: bitellectualmag and follow me on tumblr: darrenchristsupastar.tumblr.com


End file.
